Pokémon Nekomata
by Pilkio
Summary: Deux jeunes habitants de Bourg Palette, village de Kanto, se lancent à l'aventure en compagnie de leurs Pokémon. Leurs buts ? Venir à bout de la ligue Indigo ! Mais très vites, ils se rendent compte que le voyage ne sera pas aussi tranquille que prévu... rencontres inoubliables, sensations fortes et danger seront les mots clés de cette aventure qu'ils ne risquent pas d'oublier !


DAMIEN LANCE UNE NOUVELLE PARTIE

Hein, quoi ? C'est déjà le matin ? Oh non... j'ai encore sommeil moi... bon, faut dire que je suis un peu fautif étant donné que je savais pertinemment que j'allais devoir me lever très tôt aujourd'hui, mais ça ne m'a absolument pas empêché de me coucher super tard hier soir, ayant hâte de vivre le début d'une grande aventure qui s'annonce d'ores et déjà palpitante. En effet, aujourd'hui est le jour où mon rêve va enfin devenir réalité, je deviendrais officiellement un dresseur Pokémon, parcourant cette magnifique région de Kanto pour récolter les huit badges et ensuite vaincre le Conseil des 4 suivisdu Maitre de la Ligue pour prendre sa place à la tête de la ligue Indigo ! Mais ça, c'est possible que lorsque je sortirais de mon lit, c'est-à-dire... dans huit mois minimum... À l'aide d'efforts titanesques, je parviens enfin à me redresser en position assise, me débarrassant de ma couverture pour ensuite m'étirer et bailler sans retenue. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur une jeune femme de vingt ans à la chevelure d'un roux tirant fortement vers le rouge et aux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Le genre de fille qui attire tous les regards sur elle de par le fait qu'elle se trouve être relativement gâtée par la nature, mais qui, personnellement, me laisse totalement de marbre... puisqu'il s'agit de ma jumelle Cassie. Lui lançant un regard interrogateur, elle m'observe en affichant un sourire en coin pour ensuite se mettre à glousser.

« CASSIE »

T'as une sale tête au réveil mon Daminou !

« DAMIEN »

Si ça ne pouvait être qu'au réveil te concernant...

Mais voici le problème, elle est stupide et je ne peux absolument pas la blairer ce qui est quand même dommage quand on sait qu'il s'agissait de mon compagnon d'utérus. Mais bon, ainsi va la vie, on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde après tout, n'est-ce pas ? M'étirant en baillant à m'en décrocher la machoire, je vois que ma soeur ne bouge pas d'un poil... faut t'envoyer un mode d'emploi p'tete ? Comment ça se passe concernant ton cerveau atrophié ? Elle semble alors avoir compris et ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour s'en allée. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'un drame se produit... le Pokémon de ma jumelle, un Miaouss aussi utile que l'appareil génital d'un Pokémon castré, sauta sur moi les griffes en avant. Le problème dans tout cela ? Je ne porte pas de t-shirt.

« DAMIEN »

Je vais pulvériser cette saloperie de chat !

« CASSIE »

Hé ! Sois pas aussi méchant envers Mister Kitty !

Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'elle lui avait donné un surnom réfletant parfaitement ses capacitées intellectuelles... Cassie se hâte de reprendre sa boule de poils avant que je ne l'expédie par la fenêtre - le chat, pas ma soeur, quoi que... - et s'en va pour me laisser libre de me lever à mon aise... mais à la place, je me dit que je suis encore large et m'accorde quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires qui se transforment rapidement en ENORMEMENT de minutes supplémentaires ! Si j'arrive en retard, Anthony va encore faire la gueule en plus et c'est pas comme s'il savait faire grand chose d'autre. Anthony est le nom de mon meilleur ami, mais aussi voisin depuis maintenant dix ans. C'est d'ailleurs avec lui que je vais parcourir la région de Kanto puisqu'il souhaite également devenir dresseur Pokémon et que nous nous sommes fais la promesse, il y a deux années de cela, de partir à l'aventure ensemble, chose que nous allons enfin faire dès aujourd'hui ! Fait intéressant, c'est aussi le garçon dont est amoureux mon rein de rechange, aka Cassie. Mais bien entendu, cette cruche ne lui a jamais dit et ne compte apparemment rien lui dire... tsss... les femmes... le jour où nous arriveront à les comprendre n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

« JADE »

Damien ! Dépêche-toi ou je te sors de ton lit moi-même !

Cette douce voix mélodieuse venant m'agresser sauvagement les tympans est celle de ma mère, Jade. Etant donné que mon père n'est que très rarement présent à cause de son travail qui lui demande énormément de temps, elle s'occupait de ses enfants la majeure partie du temps ce qui l'avait contrainte à développer un côté autoritaire pour être sûre et certaine de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Au fond de moi, je suis persuadé qu'elle adore jouer la tortionnaire. Me levant donc de mon lit, je traine ma carcasse jusque dans la salle de bain où je prends une douche bien mérité pour ensuite m'apprêter pour ce voyage qui promet d'être epique au possible. Une fois toutes mes affaires réunis, je descend dans le salon où m'attendent ma mère ainsi que l'autre tâche dont le prénom commence par C.

« JADE »

Tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut ?

« DAMIEN »

Ouaip.

« JADE »

Et toi ma chérie ?

« CASSIE »

Oui maman !

« DAMIEN »

Oh, oh, oh... c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

« JADE »

Ton language jeune homme !

« DAMIEN »

Qu'est-ce donc que cette entourloupe très chère mère ?

Quoi ? Comment ça je me moque de ma propre mère ? Mais non voyons, jamais je n'oserais ! Ma génètrice me fusille du regard et me fait comprendre que je vais devoir voyager avec ma soeur jumelle dans toute la région de Kanto... youpi... je suis fou de joie...j'ai l'autorisation de la balancer dans le premier précipice venu ? Ou bien de l'expédier dans les hautes herbes en lui prennant son Pokémon, afin qu'elle se fasse becter les mollets par un Rattata affamé ? Non ? Bah je le ferais quand même. En ce moment, j'aurais tout donné pour être en compagnie de mon autre soeur, Alizée, fillette âgée de dix ans, mais qui se trouve être doté d'une intelligence hors norme, chose que je suis le seul à savoir d'ailleurs bien que j'ai plusieurs fois essayer de le dire aux autres, mais ils ne m'ont jamais cru. Elle a héritée ce gêne de ma mère qui était une brillante scientifique ayant contribué à énormément de découvertes dans le monde des Pokémon. Mais puisqu'elle se moquait bien de la gloire, elle a toujours préféré laisser l'honneur aux personnes avec qui elle travaillait comme par exemple le Professeur Platane qui fut son associé durant de longues années avant qu'elle ne quitte sa région natale, Kalos, pour s'installer à Kanto avec mon père. Ce dernier a beau être moins intelligent que ma mère - même s'il n'a pas à rougir là-dessus - cela n'empêche que, malgré tout, il parvient à s'en sortir à merveille concernant sa vie professionnelle puisqu'il se trouve être à la tête de l'entreprise la plus influente de ce monde : La Sylphe Sarl. Ce qui fait de nous des gens extrêmement riches, bien que malgré ça, nous habitons dans une maison tout à fait ordinaire dans cette petite ville paisible qu'est Bourg désir de ma mère qui n'aime pas les grandes villes et qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans notre villa à Safrania qui était bien trop grande pour elle... faut pourtant avoir la follie des grandeurs parfois ! M'enfin... je passerais sans aucuns doutes à la Sylphe Sarl pour voir mon père et ma petite soeur malgré le fait que cette dernière ne m'apprécie plus trop pour une raison m'étant totalement inconnue. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait déjà que nous nous bougions.

« DAMIEN »

Bah alors, il vient le Miasmax ? Le voyage va pas se faire tout seul.

Cette débile se contente de me faire un grand sourire, se plaçant derrière moi, prête à me suivre. Après avoir dit au revoir à ma mère - qui me serre dans ses bras comme si j'avais dix ans - je sors donc tranquillement de la maison... et je ne tarde pas à remarquer que Cassie n'est déjà plus là... oh comme c'est dommage ! Il faut vite que je me casse avant qu'elle ne revienne ! Effectuant à peine quelques pas, je vis alors Anthony sortir de chez lui, semblant perdu dans ses pensées lorsque soudainement, celui-ci marcha sur un caillou et fit une figure digne des plus grands gymnastes pour ensuite se manger lamentablement le sol... ah ! Mais quel crétin ce mec ! Bizaremment, ma journée viens de prendre une tournure plus qu'agréable ! Applaudissant la performance, je m'approche de mon meilleur ami tout en le narguant avec un sourire dont j'ai le secret.

« DAMIEN »

Bravo ! Bravo ! C'était magnifique !... Tu regardes où tu vas sinon ?

« ANTHONY »

Petit con va... t'es prêt garçon ? On se rend chez le prof ?

« DAMIEN »

Yep ! Enfin... si tu te sens capable de tenir sur tes jambes jusque-là.

J'aime bien le vanner, puis ça reste bon enfant, ça va. C'est un peu notre façon à nous de montrer qu'on s'aime bien au fond... une façon un peu étrange, certes, mais ça le montre quand même ! Après avoir aidé Antho à se remettre debout, nous nous dirigeons donc ensemble vers le labo du professeur Blue qui se trouve accessoiremment être mon oncle. Détail que je n'ai jamais précisé à Anthony parce... déjà, il ne m'a jamais rien demandé, alors, je vais pas me mettre à raconter ma vie surtout que j'ai horreur de ça et deuxièmement... j'aime le fait que ce soit un ignorant ! Entrant donc à l'intérieur du labo de mon oncle, nous trouvons ce dernier installé confortablement à son bureau, en train de faire semblant de bosser. Rapidement, il remarque notre présence et nous fait signe de nous approcher.

« PROFESSEUR BLUE »

Par ici les jeunes. On va faire court avec vous, parce que j'ai encore d'autres gosses qui doivent passer après et dieu sait que ça me saoule... Vous avez donc trois Pokeballs sur la table, vous en choisissez chacun une, et vous vous foutez sur la tronche, le gagnant prendra la dernière Pokeball, c'est aussi simple que ça.

« DAMIEN »

C'est dans mes cordes ! Prêt Antho ? On choisit notre Pokémon en même temps.

« ANTHONY »

Va pour ça. Un... deux... trois !

Poussé par mon instinct, j'attrape la Pokéball la plus à gauche en priant intérieurement pour avoir fait le bon choix... il me faut absolument un Salamèche voir un Carapuce puisque j'aime bien ce Pokémon également. Mais par contre, si j'ai un Bulbizarre... alors là, je pète un scandale. Ne sachant absolument pas ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur de la Pokéball que je tenais fermement dans ma main, j'étais bien décidé à éclairer ce mystère de la seule façon possible...

« DAMIEN »

Bon, bah... on fait la bagarre ?

« ANTHONY »

Allons-y !

Θ

DRESSEUR ANTHONY VEUT SE BATTRE !

DAMIEN

« Let's rock ! »

VS.

DRESSEUR ANTHONY !

« Geronimo ! »

Θ

Lançant ma Pokéball en premier, c'est alors que je vois une forme se dessinée et... Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! C'est un Salamèche ! Comme quoi, mon instinct ne s'était pas trompé et m'avait envoyé dans la bonne direction ! Fier de mon choix, j'attendais à présent de voir quel Pokémon possédait Anthony... s'agissait-il de Carapuce - dans ce cas, je partirais avec un handicap - ou bien Bulbizarre ? ...

« ANTHONY »

Euuh, toi, vas-y !

Θ

DRESSEUR ANTHONY ENVOIE BULBIZARRE !

Θ

Mais c'est parfait ça ! Le Pokémon restant est donc Carapuce et le vainqueur de ce match le remportera... bien... je ne vais pas gagner, je DOIS gagner ! Sur le papier, j'ai l'avantage étant donné que le type Plante - dont fait partie Bulbizarre - est faible au type Feu qui est justemment celui de Salamèche. Enfin... le type aurait servis à quelque chose si nos Pokémon connaisaient d'autres attaques que Charge et Griffe...

« PROFESSEUR BLUE »

Prépares-toi à te faire casser en deux par Damien, la flèchette.

Sans faire attention à la remarque de mon oncle envers mon ami, je m'approche rapidement de mon Pokémon pour lui caresser la tête et lui lancer un sourire lui faisant comprendre que je suis plus qu'heureux qu'il soit mon compagnon pour cette aventure.

« DAMIEN »

Salamèche, utilise Griffe !

« ANTHONY »

Bulbizarre, utilise Charge !

Mon Pokémon et le sien se lancent l'un sur l'autre pour s'attaquer mutuellement et le mien semble être en meilleur état que celui d'Anthony. Bien, cela me donne un avantage non négligeable ! D'autant plus que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de continuer à utiliser cette attaque encore et encore et encore... ça va être passionnant comme combat tiens...

« DAMIEN »

Salamèche, encore une fois !

« ANTHONY »

Bulbizarre, fais de même !

Et là, le moment dont j'avais rêvé depuis toujours - car oui, j'ai des rêves bizarres - devient réalité... mon Pokémon s'élance sur le Bulbizarre qui se prend un violent coup de griffe qui parviens à le mettre KO... oui, en seulement deux coups, mon Salamèche est parvenu à triompher du Bulbi. Rage pas Anthony et ranges ta daube !

Θ

DRESSEUR ANTHONY A PERDU !

« Tu verras la prochaine fois... »

Θ

Mon premier réflèxe est de m'approcher de Salamèche pour le féliciter de cette victoire et le soigner à l'aide de la seule Potion se trouvant à l'intérieur de mon sac. Il semble être content et m'apprécies déjà, à croire qu'il m'a rapidement adopté. Je le fait ensuite rentrer dans sa Pokéball que j'accroche à ma ceinture, cette dernière étant spécialement faite pour ça.

« PROFESSEUR BLUE »

Bien joué Damien ! Le Carapuce est donc pour toi, comme je l'avais deviné. Et en plus de cela, je vais t'offrir un petit quelque chose : Quatre Pokeballs et deux Potions.

« ANTHONY »

Et moi, j'ai rien ?

« PROFESSEUR BLUE »

T'as perdu, je vois pas pourquoi t'aurais quelque chose.

Sans me faire prier, j'attrape les objets que me tends mon oncle afin de les fourrer dans mon sac, même si quelque part, ça me dérange un peu de partir avec un avantage sur Anthony. Je veux bien que mon oncle ne peux pas le supporter, mais il pourrait faire un effort tout de même... enfin... me contentant de garder cette pensée pour moi, je vois alors le prof sortir un carton de l'un de ses nombreux placards.

« PROFESSEUR BLUE »

Bon, vous savez sûrement ce que c'est. Voici vos Pokedex. Généralement, les professeurs les donnent car ils veulent que les jeunes dresseurs de leurs régions profitent de leur voyage tout en travaillant. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça... moi, je veux que vous deveniez les dresseurs les plus puissants ! Enfin, ça c'est valable pour Damien, concernant Anthony... bah... fait de ton mieux, ce sera déjà très bien.

C'est donc ça le fameux Pokédex ? C'est marrant, je me serais attendu à un truc qui fait moderne, mais là... j'ai l'impression que c'est au moins aussi vieux que moi et encore, je suis gentil en pensant ainsi. Alors que je l'allume pour voir comment ça fonctionne et que mon oncle s'apprête à prendre la parole, je vois Anthony partir sans dire le moindre mot, ne voulant sans doute pas rester plus longtemps en présence du professeur. Haussant les épaules, je fait donc un signe de la main à mon oncle qui semble être vexé par notre comportement, mais c'est pas grave, il s'en remettra. Me retrouvant donc, je tombe directement nez à nez avec Antho.

« DAMIEN »

Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Il a pas fini de parler.

« ANTHONY »

J'en ai rien à faire. Tu vas voir, je vais m'entraîner, et je viendrai lui défoncer sa courge ! Attends-moi à la Route 1, je dois passer chez moi prendre des affaires.

Me contenant d'hocher la tête, je partis donc en direction de la sortie du village. Une fois là-bas, je lança un regard derrière moi, observant une dernière fois Bourg-Palette. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je quittait les lieux, mais là... ça allait être différent. J'allais entammer un long voyage et je ne savais absolument pas quand est-ce que je reviendrais ici. Mais bon, relativisons... je n'aurais plus à supporter Cassie et ses amies ! Partant donc sur la Route 1, je me trouve un endroit tranquille pour attendre mon ami qui n'est pas long à venir. Tant mieux, parce que je déteste patienter. Directement, Antho vient vers moi en affichant une mine fière.

« ANTHONY »

On est à égalité maintenant.

« DAMIEN »

Pardon ?

« ANTHONY »

J'ai deux Pokemon moi aussi.

« DAMIEN »

Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce ?

« ANTHONY »

Evoli, viens me voir !

Bien sûr... j'aurais du m'y attendre ! D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Evoli avait toujours été présent dans la famille d'Anthony, un Pokémon ayant appartenu à son père si ma mémoire est bonne. Faut dire qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup de son géniteur et je peux le comprendre étant donné que cet homme l'a tout simplement abandonner lui et sa mère... lui et sa MAGNIFIQUE mère... enfin ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à cette dernière... Evoli s'approche donc de moi, content de me voir et je ne me prive pas pour lui caresser la tête avec douceur ce qui à l'air de lui plaire.

« DAMIEN »

Je vois, ta mère t'a laissé Evoli, c'est bien. Mais pour qu'on soit vraiment à égalité, prend ça.

Je lui tends alors deux Pokéballs et une Potion, la moitié de ce que m'avait donné mon oncle quelques instants auparavant. Je me devais de partager avec mon ami pour qu'on parte sur le même pied d'égalité. Celui-ci a l'air de m'être reconnaisant et lorsqu'il eut ranger ce que je venais de lui donner, je pris la parole.

« DAMIEN »

Maintenant, je pense qu'on peut partir.

« ANTHONY »

Ouais, allons-y.

Et voilà... le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Nous nous apprêtons à démarrer un périple dont nous rêvions il y a encore deux ans de celà. Durant cette longue aventure, on capturera sans doutes énormément de Pokémon, on apprendra des tas des choses, on bottera pas mal de culs et peut-être même que nous ferrions des rencontres marquantes. Tout ce dont j'étais sûr acutellement, c'est que mon rêve venait de se réaliser... j'étais enfin devenu un Dresseur Pokémon et ça... je comptais bien le faire comprendre à tout Kanto !

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


End file.
